


A Thief walks into a Bar

by SilverNight88



Series: Marvel One-Shots [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bar date, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Pool & Billiards, Short & Sweet, Walk Into A Bar, pool date, stolen wallets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: Gambit is out for a night on the town and meets Chamber in a bar. The two mutants run into trouble when Remy's pool hustle backfires on them.





	A Thief walks into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an Anon Tumblr Prompt:
> 
> Bar with pool date that turns into some unexpected romantic adventure with Kurt X Gambit or Gambit X Chamber?
> 
> I chose Gambit X Chamber since I've never written them together and wanted to explore it. I hope you all enjoy!

A Thief walks into a bar

 

Gambit, X-Man, thief, certified pool hustler, and sweet talker extraordinaire was sharing a drink with Chamber in a seedy New York bar, just on the edge of town where most people decided it was too dangerous to visit. He flicked back his dark brown hair and his red irises tracked the people around them, many were already drunk and others were well on their way. He had come out to one of his usual haunts looking for a distraction, things at the X-mansion got to be a bit much for him at times and he needed some space, he always got a bit antsy when there wasn’t anyone to fight so he put that energy into pool hustling. He had been surprised to find Jono here since the man couldn’t drink, he simply sat at the bar with a full drink and watched the people, the X-Man had a scarf over his lower face to hide his mutation and Remy had plopped down beside him and swiped his drink.

It was no good to let fine whiskey go to waste.

<You took my drink.>

Remy shrugged and signaled for another, “You weren’t gonna to drink it.”

<I like the feel of holding the glass sometimes, plus I paid for it. You gonna pay me back?>

“I don’t have any cash on me but you can put it on my tab.” Remy gave him a wide smile as he took his second drink.

Chamber sighed.

How does a man with no mouth even sigh? Remy thought, but he heard it in his head, just like he heard the words that Jono said. The man had the ability to telepathically send out his thoughts to others near him though he couldn’t hear their thoughts in return. Which Remy was glad for, because he would rather not have anyone thinking about how he liked the way Jono’s brown hair fell into his eyes.

It seemed like Remy wasn’t the only one looking for a distraction tonight. He bumped his shoulder with Jono’s and said, “Don’t worry Cherie; Remy will pay you back soon. Just let me work my magic.”

Jono looked a bit surprised but then it was hard to read his expression with half his face covered. Remy whistled as he looked around the bar searching for a target.

“The secret Mon Amie is finding the right people, the ones who are just gullible enough to trick without you getting your ass beat, but you also don’t want the ones who are too gullible, since they likely don’t have much money left, being as someone else has already swindled them. Then all your efforts will have been for nothing.”

<Can’t you just steal from them? I heard you were a good thief so why go through all this trouble?>

“Good Thief? You wound me Cherie, Remy is the best thief, and it’s for fun… and also practice.”

Gambit hands Jono back his wallet which he had taken while the man was talking, he gives Jono a wink as the X-Man snatches it back and then lets out a stream of telepathic profanities aimed towards Remy.

“My my what a dirty mind you have there Cherie, and also how you do manage to sound British? I mean you are thinking these into my head, there is no reason it should have an accent.”

<Like I know everything about how my powers work. Besides you said you were going to pay me back, not steal from me.>

“I will, I will, hold on a Mon-  ah!”

Remy’s eyes lighted on a couple playing a game of pool, the lady looked bored and the man was doing his best to impress her.

Easy pickings.

“Come on, you’ll have your money back but Remy can’t be doing all the work here.”

He pulls Jono out of his stool by his hand and Remy can’t help but think how nice it is to hold. He almost didn’t let go. Standing at the pool table Remy has a quick chat with the guy while his date perks up and looks on.

*****

Jono was uncomfortable with how much he was enjoying this, Remy had popped out of nowhere and taken his drinks and his wallet, true he had returned the wallet, but now he was being dragged into a pool hustle. He stands by as Remy sweet talks the normal looking man into a game then the man seemed to see his date is being more attentive so he looks over Remy whose bedraggled look seemed to say he was an easy person to beat in a game of pool, with his messy hair and trench coat, and at Jono who wouldn’t have been out of place with any of the Broadway actors, who always wore strange fashions and frequented the bar, then the man decided he could take them. He began to brag to his date about what a pool champ he was and that she should pay close attention.

Meanwhile Remy had turned back to Jono to whisper, “This will be easy no? You just watch Remy and we can get your money back and more.” He gives Jono another wink and turns away which makes Jono relieved since a small blush had creeped along his cheeks. He pulls up his face scarf a little more just in case it showed.

He did watch, very carefully, as Remy talked and charmed the couple, as Remy placed down a wad of cash… Jono slapped at his wallet only now noticing how much lighter it was! Remy had taken the remaining cash from Jono’s wallet! Chamber was about to unleash a little power to teach the thief a lesson but then Jono subsided for a moment, he would let Remy play this game but if he lost then Jono would confront him about the thieving. For now he watched as Remy began to make mistakes, there was no way this man was bad at pool, but Jono began to see his game, to let the other couple think they were facing amateurs.

Remy bent over the pool table and his trench coat slipped off to the side to portray Gambit’s very nicely toned ass. Not that Jono noticed… he didn’t! When it came to be Jono’s turn he also pretended not to know how to play, though he was usually a very decent player, then he felt the warmth of Remy’s body heat as the mutant leaned into him and suddenly Remy’s arms were around his back and helping guide Jono’s arms.

“Just a minute folks, I’m teaching my boyfriend here and he still hasn’t gotten the hang of it.”

Jono shuddered at Remy’s Cajun accent in his ear, or was it the fact that Remy had called him boyfriend? He felt a bit dreamlike as Remy’s body was pressed into his and he only nodded at Remy’s directions.

“Just like that Cherie… yes, just a little more to da left and you will get this thing in the hole where it is supposed to be.”

Then Remy back off and Jono landed the shot. Remy whooped as though they had scored at great victory then for almost the rest of the game they both had their asses handed to them by the couple, but Jono couldn’t get the few seconds they spent pressed together out of his head.

*****

Remy didn’t need to get that close to Jono but honestly he had been wanting to and now he had to concentrate as the grand finale of the game was at stake, in just a few short shots he manages to pull ahead and win the game. He feigned surprise and then looked at Jono to see if the man was impressed, but the man he had been playing against suddenly turned ugly.

“That isn’t fair.” He whined as his date looked embarrassed and others began to look on, “You knew that I was going to win and you cheated!”

“How dare you accuse Remy of cheating! I’m an honest pool player and-“

“You’re a mutant! Don’t think I’m fooled. You’re just trying to swindle me out of my hard earned money and make me look bad in front of my date!”

His anger made the man’s face flush an ugly red and the rumblings of other bar patrons began to sound as Remy could feel the crowed turn against him, instead of trying to deny anything he just replied in a bored voice, “You don’t need my help to make you look bad. That skill is all your own.”

The man threw a punch and then the bar exploded as Jono unleashed his power. Remy felt dazed as he was hauled up by Jono who was projecting loudly <Stay back all of you! Or I will blow this whole place up!>

Remy pulled out of Jono’s grip just enough to grab the pile of cash that was on the stool next to the man’s date who was staring at them with horror. Remy puckers his lips in a kiss and says, “Till next time!” before letting Jono drag him to the exit of the bar, but before they got to the door the bartender pulled out a gun and said, “You two aren’t going anywhere and if you pull your face down then I will shoot you both.”

Remy and Jono froze as they stared down the barrel of the gun.

<What now?> Jono’s thoughts were panicked since he didn’t want Remy to get shot. The kinetic mutant was closer to the gun than he was.

“I’m thinking, I’m thinking.”

Remy’s thoughts swirled as his red eyes darted around before landing on a beer bottle which he picks up to drink down.

<NOW IS NOT THE Time TO BE DRINKING!>

“Ah Cherie that’s where you are wrong, it’s always a good time to be drinking.”

Remy’s eyes almost glow as he charges the bottle and throws it at the bartender who wasn’t expecting it. It shatters in mid-air like a gunshot and people screamed again as they duck for cover leaving Remy and Jono room to run out.

Heavy breaths as their feet pounded the sidewalk and then Remy pulls Jono into a darkened alley holding him tight against his body and keeping silent. It’s a good thing Jono doesn’t talk out loud or the <Hey!> of his thoughts would have alerted the mob that passed by not a few seconds later. Jono watches from the shadows, and the crowd doesn’t see them, his racing heart begins to slow but Remy doesn’t move yet.

<I think its ok now.>

Jono looks into Remy’s face and sees glowing crimson eyes looking straight at him and not at the alleyway entrance. He feels a surge as his heart which had barely slowed begins to race again. It was times like these when he wishes he still had lips to maybe get a kiss, not that Remy would even want to kiss-

Remy leaned forward and kissed him, on the scarf where his lips would have been. Jono is shocked then when Remy pulls back he can’t even ask why, but his face must have shown some emotion.

“I just really wanted to kiss you, but I think we need to find a way for you to enjoy this too, what do you say?”

Jono is quiet, he is excited, but also scared, he pushes his fear away and projects <Yes I can think of a few things… but first you still owe me for the drinks and for stealing from my wallet.>

Remy chuckles and Jono’s eyes crinkle with the smile he would have had at the sound. He slips his hand into Remy’s and squeezes it. He slips the little cash he had taken before into Jono’s pocket and says, “This is a start. I still owe you a bit more.”

<Then are you ready for another bar room adventure? Or have you had enough for one night?>

“Cherie, I’m always ready, but this time I think you need more coaching, you hold the pool stick all wrong and Remy has a few lessons to teach you.”

<Private lessons I hope?>

“Those are the best kind of lessons.”

Both men walk off to find another not so innocent couple to swindle, and the air is filled with energy of unexpected surprise and excitement.


End file.
